Iron man 4
by AudreyBear
Summary: Tony Stark thought his days of being a hero were over. He's settled down now with a baby of his own, but when the feared Dictator's make things personal. He has only one choice. To suit up and try to save his family, and the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Iron Man 4

Captain america shifted his weight from one foot to another. 'It's been such a long time I wonder if they will even recognize me?' he thought. He raised his fist and knocked on the door. He waited a moment then stepped back as he heard the door opening. It opened a crack.

"Hewo," he heard a child's voice say. A pair of big blue eyes peered at him from the doorway framed by large black lashes. "Who are you?" the child asked.

"I'm Captain America, who are you?"

"I'm baby Jordan." Came the reply.

"Jordan!" he heard a woman call from inside the house. The door opened further and Steve watched as Pepper scooped the baby up into her arms. "How many times have me and daddy told you? you can not open the door to strangers!" Pepper turned her attention back to the man at the door.

"Steve! she cried throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. He hugged her awkwardly trying not to crush Jordan.

"What are you doing here, oh my gosh wait come on in I'll get Tony. TONY! THERE"S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"I'M ON HAPPY TIME!"came the reply from the basement. Pepper rolled her eyes. She set Jordan down on the ground.

"Go get your daddy J.J," said Pepper. Jordan smiled and toddled off towards the stairs. Pepper followed. Jordan turned around backwards once she reached the staircase and slid down.

"So how old is she?" asked Steve.

"Two," replied Pepper. Steve grinned he saw Tony in every ounce of that child. Jordan had Tony's messy brown hair, nose, build, and cheeks. The only Pepper in her was her blue eyes. She had Peppers slight build, and Tony's nose. They were halfway down to the basement now. He could hear some of the conversation.

"Come on Tony, ya gonna give up so easy?"

"In your dreams."

"Good left hook,"

"Thanks, hey Jordan do you want to put on the gloves and throw a few punches?"

They had rounded the corner now. Through the glass door Steve could see a boxing ring. Tony stood bent over in the middle sweat making his shirt stick to his back. Jordan stood in front of him, the large boxing gloves shoved on her tiny fists. Tony was supporting her chubby arms and making her punch a large man.

"Tony, someone's here to see you."

"Tell them to go away, I'm on baby-Happy time."

"Just turn around." Tony sighed lifted Jordan up set her on his hip and turned around, He grinned when he saw Steve standing in the doorway.

"Hey capsicle,when did you get here?" asked Tony exiting the boxing ring.

"Just a few minutes ago," replied Steve.

"Cool." Tony stood a few feet in front of Steve.

'Eh he looks...different. What is different?' though Steve. Then he noticed.

"Tony, what happened to your arc reactor?" Tony smiled his signature smile and grabbed Jordan's legs. Holding her by the legs he flipped he upside down. Jordan squealed with delight and Tony laughed.

"Well, when we got Pepper fixed up," his kissed Pepper's cheek. "I decided to have the shards removed, so yeah."

"Wow Tony congrats," said Steve.

"Thanks," said Tony setting Jordan down gently on the floor. She staggered to her feet and ran right into a wall. She landed on her but and looked around confused.

"Tony, you got to stop doing that. You're going to give her brain damage!" said Pepper picking up Jordan and walking out the door. Tony, and Steve followed. When they reached the kitchen. Pepper buckled Jordan into her high chair. She walked over to a little panel on the wall. Holding down a blue button she leaned down till her mouth was near a speaker.

"JARVIS one baloney, mustard, dill pickle white bread sandwich, one ham, cheese, and tomato sandwich white bread, one peanut butter, and jelly sandwich on white, one..." she looked over at Steve and whispered what do you want? Steve replied uhhh... Turkey, honey mustard, lettuce, whole wheat.

"One turkey, honey mustard, lettuce, whole wheat, three bottled waters, and one green shake, chocolate. In a baby bottle" Pepper walked back over to the table and sat down. In a minute a slot on the wall opened and out came their food. Pepper dished out the sandwiches, and while everyone ate cut Jordan's into tiny pieces. She put the cut up pieces on a plate next to the green milkshake and pushed them over to Jordan.

"Milkshake first," Pepper scolded as Jodan reached for a piece of sandwich. Jordan wrapped her chubby hands around the milkshake and sucked it down.

"Um, excuse me. Did you say milkshake first?" asked Steve confused.

"Uh, yeah. Well when I became pregnant with Jordan it was a few years after our wedding," she kissed the top of Tony's head, "and it was before Tony had his surgery so the blood toxicity he had was passed on to Jordan. Well no surgery can fix that so we have Jordan drink these special green shakes to counteract her blood toxicity. We can flavor them too, and her favorite flavor is chocolate just like her daddy." Tony smiled and kissed Jordan's cheek.

"She has him wrapped around her finger." said Pepper laughing. "So she's very spoiled." Steve laughed and tony grinned. Jordan looked around at everyone laughing.

"DADDY!" she screamed, "Outside!"

"Now?" asked Tony unbuckling her high chair and lifting her up.

"Tony, she's not even finished with her lunch." said Pepper.

"She's not hungry are you Jordan?"

"No."

Tony and Jordan walked out onto the patio. Pepper turned back to Steve smiling.

"As I was saying very spoiled." she sighed. "Jordan's first word was daddy, I think she loves him more then she loves me. She is very advanced for her age. Just like Tony was. She already has all her letters, numbers, colors, seasons, and months memorized and can almost read."

Steve whistled. "Wow, sounds like a prodigy," he said.

"I know."

Steve left later that day.

"Be sure to visit again," Said Pepper.

"I don't like to be handed things," said Tony when Steve tried to hand him a card with his phone number.

"Me neither," said Jordan. Steve got into his car and waved to the family as he backed out.

"BYE!" he yelled.


	2. Escape

**3 years later...**

"Jordan!" yelled Pepper walking through her house in Malibu. "Bedtime!"

'I bet she's in the basement with Tony,' thought Pepper 'That's where she most of the time.' Pepper walked down the stairs and through the glass door. The lights were dimmed. "Tony is Jordan down here with you?"

"Shhh."

Pepper walked over to where she heard the voice. Tony was sitting in one of his cars. Jordan was asleep on his lap. In her Iron Man pajamas.

"It's time for her to get to bed." Tony sighed, picked Jordan up and stood. He laid her head on his shoulder and started walking up the stairs. He opened the door and walked in to Jordan's bedroom. The walls of her bedroom were painted blue. She had a trunk of stuffed animals In the closet. A white desk stood in the corner. Tony pulled back Jordan's Iron man sheets, and comforter and laid her down. He pulled the covers up to her chin, and kissed her forehead. As he left the room he whispered,

"I love you baby." He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Pepper. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Tony lifted up the remote and turned the T.V on. He changed it to a news station. They watched for a minute in silence. The screen flickered, static. Then it changed. It showed a house standing on a cliff over looking the sea. Tony sucked in a breath. It was their house. The sky was black. Tony stood up.

"Ladies, Gentlemen Children of all ages. People have been calling me a dictator. I want to say thats right. America will fall and there is nothing you can do to stop me. first though I have to take care of a slight security problem.

"Mommy,daddy?" Jordan was standing in the doorway. Tony and Pepper tore their eyes away from the screen.

"What is it Jordan?" asked Pepper.

"Why is there a helicopter right by my window?" They turned back to the T.V. A helicopter hovered by the house. Loaded with things happened at once. Tony seized Pepper's arm in one hand and and Jordan's in the other. He turned and bolted towards the door dragging them behind him. There was a high pitched keening sound and they were all blown forward. Jordan screamed. Fire was everywhere, but the television was still blaring...

"Die, Tony Stark, die!" Tony picked Jordan up and yelled,

"Run!" All of them bolted towards the door. There were many high pitched sounds, fire was everywhere the ground was shifting. Pepper was out the door. "Catch!" yelled Tony, and he threw Jordan to Pepper. Pepper and Jordan ran outside Tony right behind them. Tony grabbed a rock and smashed the window of the car nearest to him. He reached down and unlocked the door. The car began honking loudly. He threw the door open and climbed inside. "Get in!" he commanded. Pepper climbed in the front seat and Jordan in the back. Tony bent down and began fiddling with the wires. The car roared to life. The helicopter seemed to have noticed that the inhabitants had escaped. A shower or dirt rained on the car as a missile struck the lawn. The car jolted out of driveway and onto the road. The car zoomed down the street and away from the burning house. complete silence filled the room. After a few minutes Pepper turned around in her seat and whispered,

"are you okay J.J?"

"Yes," whispered Jordan, tears streaming down her face.

"Tony?"

"Yes," Tony with a grim face. Hours passed in stunned silence. Then next time Pepper looked back at Jordan she was lying on the seat sleeping.

"Where are we going Tony?"

"Steve's place."

"Why not Stark Tower?"

"Too predictable."

"Tony?"

"What?"

"Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," signed Tony. "But whoever it was is going to pay," he looked back at Jordan sleeping in the backseat. "They just made this personal.


End file.
